


oh, dash it all

by hourtohourtohour



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Bertie's friends can be aresholes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bertie needs to stop bottling up his emotions, i'm such a sap i need to stop, idk the end is kinda fluffy, jeeves is a legend, jeeves teaches bertie some selfcare, jeeves uses several petnames for bertie, let my boy be angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourtohourtohour/pseuds/hourtohourtohour
Summary: Bertie's feeling a little angry after some friends take advantage of him.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	oh, dash it all

**Author's Note:**

> soo idk why it took me so long to start writing for this fandom given that, along with ghosts, it's been my biggest obsession for the last couple years. i'm kinda half way through writing another jooster fic but idk how long it's gonna take me so have this one i wrote in my grandparents' bathroom at 11 o'clock at night. haven't written in first person in an age but j&w in third person feels rather weird. i hope you enjoy!
> 
> i've always felt that bertie's friends n family take advantage of him too much, and that he's too forgiving of them, so this is me changing that! also this is neither clear nor relevant but this is set in some country house they're staying at.

I was folding Bertram’s clothes when he entered. From the adjoining room I could hear him close and lock the door with more force than necessary, and he seemed to be breathing in and out more frequently and with more effort than usual. Concerned, I put the laundry down and went to greet him, finding him with clenched fists and jaw and a steely look in his eyes I had seldom seen before.

“Are you alright, my dear?” I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, attempting to gently massage his tense muscles. To my surprise he pulled away from me and wouldn’t look me in the eyes, answering “I’ll be alright presently. Just a bit… frustrated, that’s all.”

“What has caused this frustration, dearest?” I inquired. Bertram was rarely angry, and when he was it passed quickly, as he was clearly trying to do now.

He sighed. “I tried helping Tuppy out to get that girl, but it didn’t quite go to plan and he had a right go at me for it. They seem to have made up, though, because they were making fun of me for the whole of supper, as apparently they’ve bonded over how daft they think I am. And then Aunt Agatha spent twenty minutes shouting at me for letting Claude and Eustace get away with their latest delinquency, even though she knows as well as I do how hard I tried to stop them.” 

At this point he finally lifted his gaze to meet mine. “I know, I know, I shouldn’t be angry. It doesn’t solve anything. I’ll be alright again in a mo, it’s just-”. He sighed and shook his head, wearily rubbing his face.

During his explanation I had started to feel rather angry myself at those who had made my beloved so upset. I gently pulled him towards the armchair, sitting down so he could curl up on my lap. His head on my shoulder, I started running my hands through his hair and his breathing began to relax.

“Why shouldn’t you be angry? It strikes me that you have every right to be, after Mr Glossop and Mrs Gregson treated you so poorly.”

“It doesn’t solve anything. What does being angry achieve? If I held a grudge at all my friends and relatives who used me, took advantage of me, blackmailed me, made me the butt of the joke or did something at the expense of my comfort or dignity then I’d have-”, he paused, his voice small, “no one left.”

This saddened me deeply. My poor Bertram had spent years doing all that he could to aid his ill-deserving friends and family, who in turn used him for their own ends. Even I confessed to having executed a few plans that suited my purposes at the expense of Bertram’s comfort and dignity, as he put it. And he had forgiven them time and time again, fearing that if he stood up to them he would lose them, only leading them to use him more. Had my dearest spent years desperately trying to will the anger away, constantly putting the needs of others before himself?

“My love, I have seen the lengths you are willing to go for your friends and family and their happiness. If they mistreat you, you must tell them that you should not be treated in that manner. Your friends, if they truly are your friends, will not hate you or push you away for this I’m sure, given the amount of time you have been acquainted with them. Likewise with your family; they will not push you away. And you must not try to repress your anger, you must let it out. Bertram, my love, you must put yourself first.”

As I spoke, his bright blue eyes began shining with unshed tears and his hands, clinging to my shirt, (I would forgive the creasing of the fabric), were trembling slightly.

“I-I’ve never thought about it that way.” There was a slight tremor in his voice as he spoke. “Thank you, Jeeves.”

I pressed a kiss to his forehead and continued running my hands through his hair, holding him tight, until his eyes closed and his breathing evened. I had a hopeful feeling that my beloved would take my advice and that it would change his life and relationships for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the ending's a little cheesy i didn't know what else to write  
> if you enjoyed that please come chat to me on tumblr @bertie-w-wooster !! i'm always up for talking about my favourite 1930s dumbasses!  
> also cheers to the spiders in my grandparents' bathroom for proofreading xx


End file.
